Welcome To My Truth
by Ceelestine
Summary: HPDM Der Anfang eines neuen Schuljahres...Harry hat Angst vor den Lügen seiner Freunde und Draco ist die Lügen seiner Mutter mehr als leid...also suchen beide ein bisschen Wahrheit...


Disclaimer: JK Rowling

Warning: OOC; ein bisschen SLASH; Spoiler zu OotP

Pairing: DM/HP

Ich liebe Odie! **grins **Ihr wisst schon dieser geistig minderbemittelte Hund von John, ebenfalls Besitzer von Garfield. Ich liebe diesen Hund!!! Normalerweise spreche ich mich ja immer eindeutig für Katzen und deren Unberechenbarkeit und Starrsinn aus, aber Odie ist doch der Beste! Ich habe ein Poster, einen Desktophintergrund und ich will auch noch einen Stoffodie. Warum um Himmels ich euch das erzähle?

Keine Ahnung, ich hab nur gute Laune, weil ich gerade mein Odieposter aufgehängt habe und da...zack...während im Hintergrund noch Cryin von Aerosmith lief, hatte ich eine neue Idee...die ich natürlich gleich festhalten musste. Also, wer mich jetzt nicht für verrückt hält und die Geschichte trotzdem lesen will: Danke, bitte reviewt doch.

Mein heutiges Ziel ist es, dem werten Leser, nach Beendigung der Geschichte ein Lächeln (welcher Art auch immer) ins Gesicht zu treiben. Wenn ich das auch nur bei einem einzigen schaffe, habe ich meine Arbeit getan. **nick**

Diese Geschichte widme ich M., denn auch wenn er das hier niemals lesen wird, was vor allem an seiner fürchterlichen Engstirnigkeit liegt, hoffe ich aufrichtig, dass er eines Tages über seinen Schatten springen kann und die Welt als riesigen Spielplatz erkennt...und spielen lernt.

**Welcome To My Truth**

_O_

Seit Sirius tot war, hatten sich die Dinge für Harry gravierend geändert. An manchen Tagen war es fürihn leichter die Tatsache, dass die Person auf der Welt die einem Vater und einem Bruder am Nähesten kam, für immer gegangen war, zu ertragen.

An anderen wiederum erdrückte ihn diese Last beinahe. Genauso wie ihn an jenem warmen Augustmorgen – der allerletzte Ferientag – die Last seines Cousins erdrückte.

„Dudley, verschwinde...", keuchte Harry und krallte seine Fingernägel in die massigen Schultern seines Cousin. Wieder einmal hatte Dudley unheimliche Ausdauer bewiesen, denn entgegen allen verzweifelten Versuchen seiner Mutter hatteer sein Volumen noch einmal beinahe verdoppelt. Durch Türen passte er inzwischen nur noch seitlich.

„Niemals...", stöhnte Dudley und packte Harry am Hals.

_O_

Eigentlich hatte ihr Streit relativ belanglos angefangen. Harry war gerade beim Unkraut jäten im Rosenbeet herumgekrochen, als Dudley herausgerollt kam. In der linken Hand einen gekühlten Eistee. „Na, macht's Spaß?"

Harry hatte nur spöttisch das Gesicht verzogen und ihn ansonsten ignoriert. Er kannte seinen Cousin gut genug um zu wissen, dass diesen nichts mehr aufregte als ignoriert zu werden. Und tatsächlich!

Dudley hatte sich neben ihn gekniet und angefangen lautstark etwas von seinem Eistee zu schlürfen. „Lass dir ruhig Zeit, aber vergiss nicht, mein Zimmer musst du auch noch aufräumen."

Na ja und was sollte man sagen?

Eines hatte zum anderen geführt.

„Halt die Klappe, Fettsack.", murmelte Harry leise, weil er wusste, dass Tante Petunia die beiden vom Küchenfenster aus belauschte. Harry hatte sich in diesem Sommer sehr zusammen gerissen, und so fast ohne Geschrei den Sommer überstanden.Jetzt wollte er sich dasnicht durch einen einzigen Fehler kaputt machen lassen.

„Wahrscheinlich putzt du gerne. Sag mal, ist das erblich, so ein Putztalent?", fragte Dudley und seine Schweinsaugen funkelten böse. „Ich meine, deine Mum war doch sicher eine Putzfrau..."

Schwupps, und weg war die Beherrschung.

„Dann ist Tante Petunia wohl Schweinezüchterin...", antwortete Harry gezwungen ruhig, obwohl seine Stimme vor Wut zitterte. Er schlug den kleinen Sparten zentimetertief in die ohnehin aufgelockerte Erde.

Tja, und ehe er es sich versah, steckte Harry beinahe selbst in der aufgelockerten Erde.

_O_

„WAS FÄLLT DIR EIN, BURSCHE?", brüllte Onkel Vernon keine zehn Minuten später in der Küche. Tante Petunia schloss gerade hastig alle Fenster und Türen. Harry und Dudley saßen jeder mit einem blauen Auge und Kratzern im Gesicht, auf der Wohnzimmercouch.

„Er hat angefangen.", zischte Harry gereizt und rieb sich über sein schmerzendes Knie, dabei warf er Dudley einen hasserfüllten Blick zu. Doch Dudley schniefte kurz auf. „Dad, ich hab gar nichts gemacht..."

„Ich weiß, Sohn.", herrschte Onkel Vernon die beiden an und sein Gesicht verfärbte sich dunkelrot vor Zorn. Seine kleinen Wurstfinger deuteten jetzt direkt auf Harrys Nasenspitze. „Wir dachten, du hättest was gelernt, Junge. Deine Tante und ich waren fast bereit dich am Abendessen teilnehmen zu lassen."

Tante Petunia schnäuzte sich in ein rot gepunktetes Stofftaschentuch, dann wandte sie sich mit tränenblinden Augen ihrem einzigen Sohn zu. Leise murmelte sie Verwünschungen gegen Harry, als sie Dudleys „Wunden" begutachtete.

„Aber...", fügte Onkel Vernon schwer seufzend und mit falscher Genugtuung hinzu, „heute hast du uns mal wieder dein gewalttätiges Gemüt mehr als deutlich bewiesen..."

Harry biss sich fest auf die Zunge, um darauf nichts zu sagen. Es fiel ihm wirklich schwer, da er dem geistigen Niveau dieser Familie wohl schon als Kleinkind überlegen gewesen war, doch er wusste, dass er im Grunde keine Wahl hatte.

„Auf dein Zimmer!", rief Onkel Vernon, als er bemerkte wie wenig Eindruck seine Rede auf Harry machteund nun zeigte sein Finger Richtung Treppen. „Essen bekommst du erst morgen wieder."

„Aber...", entfuhr es Harry, da er noch nicht mal zu Mittag gegessen hatte. Als er jedochneben Vernon stand, in sein massiges, fettes Gesicht hoch starrte und den wahnsinnigen Ausdruck in seinen Augen sah, biss er die Zähne zusammen und verließ endgültig das Zimmer.

_O_

_O_

„Draco, das Essen ist fertig.", rief eine hohe Frauenstimme vom Erdgeschoss aus. Draco lag ausgestreckt auf seinem Bett, der üblichen Zaubererumhang, der auch zu Hause ein Muss ein war, lag achtlos auf dem Boden.

Bis jetzt hatte Draco nur stumm zur Decke gestarrt, gequält von dunklen Gedanken über seinen Vater und Voldemort.

Diese Sommerferien waren nur eine dümmliche Aneinanderreihung von sinnlosen Tagen und Stunden gewesen. Kein einziges Mal, soweit Draco sich erinnern konnte, hatte er etwas sinnvolles getan. Seit sein Vater in Askaban saß hatten sehr viele Dinge ihren Sinn verloren...

Eigentlich hätte Lucius Malfoy schon am Anfang der Ferien aus dem Zauberergefängnis ausbrechen sollen, doch aus bis dato undefinierbaren Gründen hatte der dunkle Lord darauf bestanden, dass Malfoy Senior im Abseits bleiben sollte. Aber was das für seinen Vater hieß, die ständig gegebene Belastung durch die Dementoren, darüber machte sich der große Voldemort natürlich keine Gedanken, oder vielleicht gönnte er ihm diese Qual auch.

_O_

Beim Gedanken an Voldemort zog Draco unwillkürlich die Beine ein. Auch wenn er es nie zugegeben hätte, er hatte mehr Angst als jemals zuvor. Es war nicht so ganz die Tatsache, dass Voldemort zurückgekehrt war, sondern vielmehr, dass Dracodamit nun allein fertig werden musste.

Seit er denken konnte, hatte sein Vater seine Angelegenheiten für Draco erledigt. Sobald sich jemand nicht so verhalten hatte wie Draco es wünschte, hatte Lucius ihn dazu gezwungen es doch zu tun. Aber jetzt war er mit seiner Mutter ganz alleine.

Er wusste, sollten die Todesser hier auftauchen, würden sie seine Mutter mitnehmen...und niemals wiederbringen. Jeden Tag hatte er mit ihrem Angriff gerechnet, doch nichts war passiert. Er hatte das natürlich vor seiner Mutter versteckt, aber jedes Mal wenn Narcissa steif und blass beim Abendessen gegenüber ihrem Sohn saß, wusste Draco, dass auch sie Todesangst hatte.

_O_

Keinen seiner Freunde hatte Draco in den Ferien besucht. Sie alle waren mit Todessern verwandt, Väter, Mütter, Onkel und Tanten. Und das letzte was Draco ertragen hätte, wäre ein Gespräch über Voldemort und dessen Revolution gewesen.

Überhaupt hatte Draco wenig gesprochen, aber ein Mensch mit dem Grundsatz nur intelligente Konversationen zu führen, war irgendwann unweigerlich der Gefahr ausgesetzt sich mit einer sehr langen Durststrecke konfrontiert zu sehen. Seine Mutter redete nur über unwichtiges, Dinge die Draco nicht einmal eine ordentliche Antwort abrangen.

Und auch jetzt erhob sich Draco wortlos und ging nach unten zu einem weiteren wortlosen Abendessen.

_O_

Zur Beruhigung las Harry ein paar Briefe von Ron und Hermione durch.

Sie hatten ihn über den Sommer hinweg immer wieder aufgerichtet, waren ihm endlich jene Stütze gewesen, die er letztes Jahr so schmerzlich vermisst hatte. Es hatte alles viel einfacher gemacht.

Wenn Ron zum Beispiel über Fred und Georges Laden erzählte, oder Hermione sich darüber beschwerte, dass Ron Krummbein einen Kerzenständer nachgeworfen hatte, nachdem dieser ihn gekratzt hatte. Und selbst wenn Hagrid ihm etwas von einer neuen Zucht der knallrümpfigen Kröter erzählte, musste Harry grinsen.

_O_

Jetzt gerade las er einen Brief von Mrs. Weasley, die ihm zum Geburtstag gratulierte. Es war das erste Mal seit sechs Jahren gewesen, aber Harry nahm an, dass sie das tat um ihn ein bisschen aufzumuntern. Unter dem Brief hatten alle unterschrieben.

Als er so gedankenverloren die extrem verwackelte Unterschrift von Moody und dann die feine dünne Signatur von Lupin betrachtete, begann es leicht in seinem Bauch zu kribbeln. Nicht mehr lange, und er wäre wieder in Hogwarts.

Dies mal ohne der fürchterlichen Umbridge...er würde also wieder Quidditch spielen können...und all seine Freunde wieder sehen.

Doch bei dem Gedanken an ein Gespräch mit Ron und Hermione wurde ihm etwas unwohl zumute.

Natürlich hatte er die beiden sehr vermisst und zählte inzwischen Tage bis zu ihrem Wiedersehen, aber ihm machte es Angst, wie sie ihn behandeln würden. Noch kannten sie die Wahrheit über die zerbrochene Prophezeiung nicht. Wenn er ihnen davon erzählen würde, wären sie wohl mehr als entsetzt. Er konnte sich ihre Gesichter kaum vorstellen.

_O_

Überhaupt hatte er Angst, dass die beiden ihn wieder mit Samthandschuhen anfassen würden. So dass ihn bloß nichts aufregte und er nicht überreagierte. Ja,Harry wusste selbst, dass er übertrieben hatte, aber trotzdem wollte er nicht, dass seine besten Freunde ihm ins Gesicht logen nur um ihn zu schützen.

Die Wahrheit tat weh, aber wenn Harry etwas gelernt hatte, dann das man sich früher oder später sowieso damit auseinandersetzen musste. Und es war ihm lieber, dass Ron und Hermione ehrlich mit ihm redeten, als das sie ihm alles schönredeten.

Nach einiger Zeit gab Harry das Grübeln auf, legte die Briefe beiseite und schloss die Augen. Es dauerte nicht lange und er verfiel in einen äußerst unruhigen Schlaf, in dem komischerweise lauter knallrümpfige Kröter ihr Unwesen trieben.

_O_

_O_

„Deine Schuluniformen und Bücher sind bereits eingepackt.", sagte Narcissa ernst und legte einen von Dracos Umhängen fein säuberlich über einen Stuhl. Draco stand neben seinem Bett und warf achtlos ein paar Bücher aus seinem Regal in den zusätzlichen Koffer.

„Wofür brauchst du denn so viele Bücher? Dafür gibt es doch eine Bibliothek.", sagte Narcissa etwas spitz und trat auf ihren Sohn zu. Draco ließ sich nicht beirren, warf weiter Bücher in den Koffer.

Es wollte ihr nicht antworten, dafür fehlte ihm schon fast die körperliche Kraft.

_O_

„Na gut, stimmt ja, Bücher kann man immer gebrauchen.", antwortete sich Narcissa sehr leise selbst. Eine ihrer schlanken blassen Hände legte sich auf Dracos Schulter. „Ich..."

„Ich bin fertig.", sagte Draco plötzlich und entzog sich der warmen Hand seiner Mutter.

Er mochte es nicht, wenn sie ihn anfasste, es fühlte sich irgendwie verlogen an. Draco schloss den kleinen Koffer und stellte ihn zu den anderen.

„Mutter, ich wäre gerne noch ein wenig alleine.", sagte er dann kühl und nicht ganz unabsichtlich amte er dabei die Stimme seines Vaters nach.

Narcissas Augen wirkten, wie so oft in diesem Sommer glasig, doch sie sagte nichts, nickte nur und ging dann.

Draco sank auf sein Bett. Er wollte seiner Mutter nicht weh tun, er konnte nur ihre Ruhe nicht ertragen. Er verstand nicht, wieso sie nicht mit ihm redete. Über wichtige Dinge redete. Seinen Vater zum Beispiel.

Kein einziges Mal hatte sie ihn seit seiner Ankunft erwähnt,sondern hatte nur getan, was für Malfoys üblich war: den Schein nach außen hin wahren.

Gefühle waren nichts mit dem Draco große Erfahrung hatte, aber er wusste, hätte seine Mutter ihn am ersten Abend einfach in die Arme genommen und ihm gesagt alles würde wieder gut oder dass sie ihn liebte, dann hätte er wohl ihre Umarmung erwidert.

Aber jetzt war es sowieso wieder egal. Seine Mutter hatte die Wahrheit nicht übers Herz gebracht. Und Draco hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht ihr das zu verzeihen und sie an sich heran zu lassen. Mit seltsamem leeren Blick stand Draco wieder von seinem Bett auf, hob seine Koffer hoch und verließ für ein Jahr sein Zimmer.

_O_

_O_

„Wir sind da, Junge.", knurrte Onkel Vernon und hievte sich schwerfällig aus seinem Familienvan. Den hatten sich die Dursleys wegen dem extravaganten Komfort zugelegt...oder eher, weil die Sitze extrabreit waren.

Harry stieg ebenfalls aus, holte seinen Koffer und Hedwig, die leise schrie, von der hinteren Sitzreihe und folgte Onkel Vernon ins Innere des Bahnhofes.

Tante Petunia und Dudley hatten nicht mitkommen können, da Petunia darauf bestanden hatte noch mit Dudley zum Arzt zu fahren. Denn ihrer Meinung nach war eine von Dudleys Verletzungen geeitert. Ein wachkundiger Blick von Harry genügte –schließlich hatte er Hagrid als Lehrer- und er wusste, dass es nichts war.

Im Grunde warHarryaber sehr froh darüber, dass die beiden nicht mit gekommen waren. Je weniger Dursleys in seiner Nähe, desto besser.

Seine Eingeweide rumorten ungut, das Wiedersehen mit seinen Freunden rückte immer näher. Harry atmete tief ein und aus. Onkel Vernon warf ihm einen missmutigen Seitenblick zu.

Bis sie Gleis neun und zehn erreicht hatten, sprach keiner ein Wort. Harry hinkte etwas mit seinem Koffer und der widersträubenden Hedwig hinterher. „Da wären wir!", knurrte Onkel Vernon schließlich, die Hände in den riesigen Hosentaschen und seine kleinen schnellen Augen huschten unaufälligüber die Menschenmenge. Er suchte wohl nach Anzeichen von Moody oder anderen Ordensmitgliedern.

_O_

„Okay...bis dann.", sagte Harry kühl. Onkel Vernon warf ihm einen letzten zutiefst angewiderten Blick zu, dann rollte er von dannen.

Harry sah ihm noch kurz nach, dannblickte er sich bereitssuchend nach ersten Anzeichen von anderen Zauberern um. Und ja, da verschwanden bereits die ersten Schüler mit ihren schwarzen Umhängen zwischen den beiden Gleisen.

Harry hielt bewusst nach roten Haaren Ausschau, doch als auch nach fünf Minuten keiner der Weasleys zu sehen war, beschloss Harry besser hinter der Absperrung auf sie zu warten.

Als er die massive Mauer durchschritten war, machte sein Herz einen riesigen Sprung.

Vor ihm stand der rote Hogwarts Express, Dampf schwebte um ihn herum und die Stimmen der anderen Schüler gemischt mit dem anheizen des Zugesergaben einen ziemlich hohen Lärmpegel. Ein paar Sekunden starrteHarry nur glücklich den Zug an, dann riss eine aufgeregte Mädchenstimme ihn aus seinen Gedanken.

_O_

„Harry!", rief Hermione und ohne zu zögern warf sie sich ihm an den Hals. „Harry..."

Überrascht erwiderte Harry die Umarmung und als sie sich schließlich wieder von einander lösten, erkannte Harry Rons grinsendes Gesicht vor sich. Er hielt ihm die Hand hin und Harry nahm sie grinsend an. Ginny folgte kurz darauf und auch sie umarmte Harry stürmisch.

Mrs. Weasley schien ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen zu wollen und er vergaß für kurze Zeit sogar seine Sorgen. „Du siehst gut aus, Harry, richtig gut.", sagte sie den Tränen nahe. Sie hielt sein Gesicht in ihren Händen und Harry konnte sich nicht erinnern, von jemandem jemals so direktangelogen worden zu sein. Nicht mal von Dudley.

Er lächelte über ihren gut gemeinten Versuch.

Der Bahnsteig fühlte sich inzwischen immer mehr und die Schüler drängten schließlich allesamt in den Zug. Und so nahmen auch Harry, Ron, Ginny und Hermione ihre Koffer und Käfige und stiegen ein.

_O_

Vom Fenster aus verabschiedete sich Mrs. Weasley nun wirklich weinend von ihren Kindern und Harry und Hermione. Lupin war ebenfalls mitgekommen und auch er winkte ihnen leicht zu und lächelte. Harry winkte solange bis sie in die erste scharfe Kurve gingen und Mrs. Weasleys leuchtendrote Haare verschwanden.

„Also Harry...", sagte Ginny kurze Zeit später, als sie alle auf ihren Plätzen saßen. „Wie war dein Sommer?" Ron grinste leicht und Hermione wurde etwas rot.

_O_

„Ein Alptraum, würde ich sagen.", antwortete Harry ehrlich, und er fühlte einen Stich der Genugtuung, als er Rons und Hermione schuldbewusste Mienen sah. Ginny nickte leicht, sie schien nicht im geringsten beunruhigt...

„Sag mal Ginny,",meinte Hermione etwas stockend, „ich habe vorhin Dean in das Abteil nebenan gehen sehen..." Sie sah das rothaarige Mädchen eindringlich an.

„Na gut...", murmelte Ginny, als sie verstand underhob sich. „Wir sehen uns später noch..." Dann war sie verschwunden.

Der Stein in Harrys Magen war mit einem Mal wieder da. Er kannte die Gesichter, die Hermione und Ron gerade schnitten nur zu gut. Sie würden ihm wieder etwas vorlügen.

„War der Sommer wirklich so schlimm?", fragte Ron und sein Bein wippte unentwegt nervös auf und ab.

„Ja.", erwiderte Harry knapp und er musste seinen Blick abwenden, um die beiden nicht wütend an zustarren. „Ist irgendwas wichtiges passiert?", fragte er gelassen.

„Nicht viel.", sagte Hermione schnell, „ehrlich..."

„Verstehe.", sagte Harry und nickte.

_O_

„Harry, du weißt ja...Ron und ich, wir müssen zu den Vertrauensschülern...die alljährliche Besprechung.", sagte Hermione nach einer längeren Pause undsie wirkte erschrocken, als sie ihren Umhang überwarf und aufstand. Sie warf Ron einen schnellen Blick zu.

„Wir beeilen uns, Mann.", sagte Ron ehrlich, "nachher reden wirweiter, ja?"Und ohne eine Antowort abzuwarten waren die beiden verschwunden.

_O_

War das gerade ein Witz gewesen?

Sie hatten es keine fünf Minuten mit ihm ausgehalten, ohne zu flüchten. Harry schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Tolle Freunde!

Er war sich sicher, dass etwas passiert sein musste, und er war sich auch sicher, wenn Hermione und Ron sich wieder so wie letztes Jahr verhalten würden...dann würde er...

„Na wen haben wir denn da?"

Harry wandte seinen Blick von den schnell vorbeiziehenden Landschaften ab und sah direkt in Draco Malfoys blasses, spitzes Gesicht.

Über die Sommerferien war er noch dünner geworden undjetzt konnte erfast mit Harry selbst mithalten. Seine kaltenAugen ruhten gehässig auf Harry.

_O_

„Malfoy, was willst du?", fragte Harry und jetzt sehnte er sich das Alleinsein wieder herbei.

„Das was ich jedes Jahr will,", schnarrte Draco in dieser abstoßenden, öligen Stimmlage. Er selbst hasste es wenn er so sprach, aber es war nun mal die beste Möglichkeit angeekelt zu klingen. „...nur Hallo sagen."

Harry lachte freudlos auf. „Fehlen da nicht noch zwei?"

„Crabbe und Goyle erklären den Vertrauensschüleridioten gerade, dass ich mich verspäte.", sagte Draco bereitwillig und trat ungefragt ein, die Tür hinter sich ließ er allerdings offen.

„Uh, Malfoy...ich dachte du wärst gerne Vertrauensschüler?", fragte Harry gespielt empört und sah Draco an. Dieser musterte ihn kurz wortlos, dann sagte er: „Es verleiht Macht, mehr nicht."

Harry fühlte sich ein bisschen verwirrt. „Na wenn du meinst, Malfoy."

_O_

„Und Potter,", sagte Draco schnell, bevor eine zu lange Pause eintrat, „War dein Sommer schön?" Er sah den Jungen vor ihm eingehend an, zweifellos hatte Potter wieder eine unfreiwillige Diät hinter sich.

„Wunderschön.", sagte Harry sarkastisch und er überlegte bereits in welche Seitentasche er seinen Zauberstab gesteckt hatte.

„Ziemlich scheiße, nehme ich also an.", sagte Draco unbekümmert und boshafte Befriedigung lag in seinen grauen Augen. Er hatte die Hände nun vor der Brust verschränkt.

_O_

„Mhm, ich weiß ja nicht, wie _du_ Sklavenarbeit und Unterernährung bezeichnen würdest?!", antwortete Harry überraschend ehrlich, aber er war zu genervt für diese dummen Spielchen. „Aber ich nehme an, deine Ferien waren absolut fantastisch...die ganzen Todessertreffen und so?"

Draco sah ihn stumm an, jetzt war jegliche Emotion aus ihm gewichen.

„Was, Malfoy?", fragte Harry wütend, obwohl er fast nicht mehr wusste warum.

_O_

„Mein Sommer war wohl nicht viel besser als deiner, Potter.", sagte Draco ruhig und Resignation lag in seiner Stimme, „Ich war immer alleine und habe mit niemanden geredet. Nicht, dass das irgendwen interessiert hätte."

Und einen Moment lang traf sich ihr Blick und das einzige was darin lag war Ehrlichkeit.

„Wenn du es sagst.", sagte Harry schließlich und rutschte etwas unbehaglich in seinem Stuhl herum. „Gehst du dann wieder oder versuchst du vorher mal wieder mich zu verfluchen?"

Draco schien einen Moment zu überlegen. „Ich denke ich werde mit der Tradition brechen. Ich will ja nicht zu lange mit dir in einem Raum sein, nicht wahr?!"

Er warf Harry einen angewiderten Blick zu, dann verließ er hocherhobenen Hauptes das Abteil. Draußen zog er mit einem letzten spöttischen Blick die Tür hinter sich zu.

_O_

Für ein paar Augenblicke stand Dracoeinfach soda und sah sinnlos in der Gegend herum.

Dann breitete sich ungewollt ein Lächeln auf seinem ungesund blassen Gesicht aus. Potters Sommer war genauso schlecht, wenn nicht noch schlechter, als sein eigener gewesen – es gab also doch noch Gerechtigkeit auf der Welt.

_O_

Nachdem Malfoy das Abteil verlassen hatte, sah Harry wieder stumm aus dem Fenster.

Als nach einiger Zeit Ron und Hermione zurückkehrten, wussten sie nicht so recht, warum Harry mit einem Mal wieder freundlich zu ihnen war.Die beidenanlächelte und ja... beinahe unbekümmert von seinem Sommer bei den Dursleys erzählte.

Ron und Hermionehatte ja keine Ahnung, dass Harry einfach nur ein bisschen Wahrheit gehört hatte.

_**O  
The End  
O**_

Und wie gefiel es euch? Zu lang, zu kurz? Gut oder Schlecht?

**Schreibt mir!**


End file.
